


Rules Have Their Uses

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Series: All Acts of Pleasure are Their Own Reward [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been bored when they came up with the rules, and they'd never expected to find themselves in a position to make use of them - Mace visited either of them as she pleased, but Jess, Jess had been teasing them for months and then she made <i>that</i> offer ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Have Their Uses

**Author's Note:**

> The opening section was written by Anonyme1 over at live journal, and then she and darkhorse_99 decided they'd be evil. As a result my threesome porn muse seems to have reappeared, at least temporarily ...

She’d encouraged them both at first. If she were honest, she’d loved the attention after so long without. They’d both gone about things in a different manner, but their desires had been the same in the end.

 

It had been fun. And then, suddenly, it wasn’t. There’d been a shouting match and she realized that if she hadn’t stopped them, they might have actually come to blows. Tensions had been palpable when they’d been out in the field. 

 

She knew she was going to have to make a choice, but for the life of her, Jess couldn’t bring herself to make the decision because now, she’d fallen for them both, wanted them both so very badly that at times it was hard for her to think straight. In the end, she knew there was only one thing to do.

 

She opened the door to them, the red silk wrap dress clinging in all the right places. She saw the looks they both gave her and fought against the smile that was threatening to break free as she ushered them into the lounge.

 

She poured the wine, watching as they each reached for their glasses with some trepidation. This time she did smile. She had an idea that each of them knew that this could possibly be the end, that she’d made her choice and that one of them would be going home alone while the other, well, wouldn’t.

 

She moved to stand in front of them, each of them now an equal distance from the others, creating a perfect triangle. There was no hesitation as she reached for the tie at her waist, loosening it, then gracefully allowing the silk to fall to the floor.

 

The two captains sat stock still, their eyes devouring the expanse of pale creamy skin that was before them. Jess looked from one to the other. She took a drink and finally spoke. “I’m really hoping you can share.”

 

________________

 

She was never sure which of them moved first; one moment she'd been standing, nude watching them watch her and then she was sandwiched between them, and her eyes were closed, enjoying the sensations they were evoking.

 

"I can still remember that discussion on fantasies, Hilary." Fee's voice was low and sultry and barely an inch from her ear, although she was obviously addressing the other captain. "Can you still remember the rules we came up with?"

 

A large calloused hand cupped one breast while it's partner pinned her tightly to the very male form of one of her captains. "Oh I remember, Fiona, and since Miss Parker has so kindly volunteered herself, I think it's time we got to try them out, don't you?"

 

Jess's eyes were still shut, and she relaxed into their hands, glad they were willing to share her. She made a tiny noise of displeasure when Fee backed away from her, and she heard the snap of a hairband being removed.

 

Long hair tickled, she decided, and then she open her eyes cautiously. Fee knelt in front of her, her hair down from the tight regulation bun she kept it in during the working day, and when she saw Jess' eyes open, she grinned wolfishly. "I think you'll enjoy this, kitten." A booted foot edged it's way in between hers nudging them apart.

 

The hand on her breast tweaked her nipple and a feather light kiss was pressed to the inside of her right knee. “Do you know how we met, Jess? And exactly how much of our respective records have you read?” Jess tried to work out what to say without getting herself into trouble, but the calloused fingers toying with her nipple made straightening her thoughts out difficult and then more delicate, but equally calloused fingers brushed over her labia and she chanced another glance down, just as Fee buried her head between her legs.

 

“Oh gods!” Fee’s lips curved into a smile as she heard Jess’s breathy exhalation, and Hilary’s quiet question. “I’ve been told she’s very, very good at that kitten. Was Mace telling me the truth?” Jess squeaked, and Fee wasn’t sure if it was in response to the question or her nipping at Jess’s clit. She slipped a single finger into Jess’s silken heat and released her clit for a moment so she could look up the length of Jess’s body, lips damp with her juices.

 

“Now when did you manage to ask Mace that, Hils? I know we’ve never put her between us.”

 

“Borrowed her in theatre before Lester had me hauled back to the ARC. Now I thought you were putting rule one into effect, Fee?”

 

“I was indeed, Hils - would you like a taste? She’s very sweet and oh so tight.”

 

“I’ll have a taste in a little while, Fee.” Becker smiled and coaxed Jess into a kiss while Fee lifted one of the tiny brunette’s legs over her shoulder to give herself better access. She caught Jess’s clit between her teeth and eased a second finger into Jess’s heat, allowing Hils to swallow the resulting moan, and then to wind him up she started to hum a regimental march she knew would get on his nerves to see what he’d do.

 

He broke the kiss and growled down at Fee, but the combination of Fee’s actions and the growl rumbling through Hilary’s chest had Jess melting between them, shuddering into bonelessness.

 

“You do realise I’m going to have to spank you for humming that, Fee?” She looked up at him and smiled a very cheshire-cat grin.

 

“You do remember the price for that too, don’t you darling?” and then she deliberately and slowly licked her fingers, chasing every drop of Jess off them before lifting her leg off her shoulder.

 

“Jessica, kitten. Where’s your bed? Or shall we continue this on the sofa?” Fee rose from her kneeling position smoothly, and Hils released Jess, allowing her to scoop the younger woman up. 

 

Jess buried her head in Fee’s shoulder, and realised with a start that they were both still dressed in their black combats, and had obviously been either practising with their own small arms or supervising the troops practise, because she could smell gunpowder, and that shouldn’t be making her even hotter, should it? “My bedroom’s behind the red door, _Hilary_ …”

 

“You heard the kitten, Fee. I do believe we’ve got a mission for completion, don’t we?”

 

Fee laughed, and Jess found herself giggling as well - she’d never actually heard the red-head laugh and she had one of those infectious laughs that you can’t help but join in with. “You, Hilary Becker are a rotter, and if you’re not careful it will be me doing the spanking, soldier-boy.” Fee purred the last sentence, and Jess went wide eyed, and then found herself falling onto her bed. 

 

“As much as I like your uniforms, can I please see some flesh? Please …”

 

“I think that request comes under rule three, don’t you Fiona?”

 

“Or rule four … it depends whether she wants us to strip ourselves, each other, or be stripped by her. And what she’s offering as a bribe …” He laughed, and snagged the other Captain, pulling her in close to steal a breath-taking kiss. 

 

Jess’s jaw dropped at how obviously comfortable they were with each other, and one hand dropped to toy with her clit as a series of mental images unfolded. She knew they wouldn’t have but … gods, the idea of them fucking each other, half dressed in uniform, side arms within reach in a forward operating base somewhere in Afghanistan was _really_ hot.

 

“Each other. Please?”

 

Their lips curved into almost identical smiles and then she heard two identical clicks as they unsnapped each other’s belts. Hilary bent his head slightly and whispered something into Fiona’s ear, and the red-headed captain dropped to her knees again, allowing the movement to strip the top she wore from her body.

 

The bra she wore was decidedly non-regulation and Jess definitely hadn’t realised just how long the other woman’s hair actually was, and the sound of the zipper and her own heart were deafening in the quiet. It took her a moment to realise what Fee was doing till she heard Becker moan quietly, and she felt almost jealous. Why had they both chased her when they had _this_? But Becker’s eyes were locked on her … and then he was tugging Fee back up to her feet, and into another kiss, and then she heard the snick of a blade or something being unsheathed, and Fee whined a little as the straps of her bra fell away. The two of them tussled briefly and Becker’s t-shirt was the next casualty, as somewhere along the line Fee had gained custody of the knife, and Becker was growling again.

 

Jess rolled sideways on an instinct she didn’t realise she possessed - Fee had cut off Becker’s boxers and now he had the red head pinned to the bed next to her, squirming, her right hand still wrapped around a lethally sharp blade. “Definitely spanking you Fiona. And do I need to tie you to the damn bed so I can play with Jess a bit?”

 

With them both within reach, Jess rolled back towards them, and insinuated one hand between the pair of them. She attempted to wrap one hand around Becker’s cock, but couldn’t get the angle right and growled, startling the two captains. The knife clattered onto her bedroom’s wooden floor, and both heads snapped towards her.

 

“Now I see why you call her kitten, Fee. Hold her for me?”

 

“But what if my kitten bites?”

 

“You mean _our_ kitten, right Fee?”

 

Fee pouted.

 

“She’s the one that asked if we were willing to share her, Fee.”

 

“True …”

 

“... and if she bites, then you’ll just have to bite back, won’t you?” The two of them manoeuvered Jess into position between them, stretching her along Fee’s taller, leaner form. “Comfy under her Fee?”

 

“Oh yesss.” she nipped Jess’s ear lightly. “Pill, condom, or after a child, kitten? We’re both clean, and the game is all yours. You’ve got maybe thirty seconds before he fucks you, and he does that very, very well. Does he need to go fishing for a condom, or can he take you just like this, skin on skin?”

 

“On the pill. But gods above and below, that would be a gorgeous child.” Fee laughed and kissed her. “That’s why I keep rolling the dice on the rare times we play, kitten. He’s one of the very rare men that I would consider actually letting touch me. And I’m glad you’re on the pill. I do so hate the taste of spermicide and I want to lick you clean again after he’s fucked you sore.”

 

Jess shuddered a little, and Fee used her own legs to coax Jess’s wide enough for Becker to kneel between them. “You can fuck her just like that soldier-boy.”

 

“I thought I had seniority, Fiona.”

 

“You do, but you seem to be wasting time, _sir_ , and I thought I’d just give you a little encouragement.” He placed one hand spread on Jess’s back and she arched back, almost desperate for him at this point, but he didn’t slam into her. 

 

Beneath her Fee twitched, and moaned and cursed a little. “You know you’re a sadist, _sir_?”

 

“No, Fiona I think you’ve forgotten the second rule. The one about who gets to come and when … and unless I’m mistaken …” Jess could feel the shudders as Fee fell apart beneath her, “... that was the first time you’ve come this evening. Even if you were getting off on giving oral earlier, you didn’t actually _come_ did you? And if I’d fucked Jess the way I intend to without you coming, then you’d have got to spank me.”

 

“But I thought you _liked_ it when I spanked you,” Fee whined.

 

“Oh I do, captain, but I want to fuck _both_ of you before we go to work tomorrow, and if you spank me, especially without your toybox here that won’t happen will it?”

 

Jess looked over her shoulder. “What do you need?”

 

“Does that mean you’ve got a toybox hidden in here somewhere, kitten?” Jess nodded, and Fee captured her bottom lip between her teeth, and wove her hand into Jess’s hair pulling her into a breath-stealing kiss as Becker decided he’d waited long enough. He was longer and thicker than all but one of her toys and it would have taken her a few moments to adjust to him, but he didn’t give her the time. He was shifting his angle every time he stroked into her, looking for something, and her muscles spasmed as they tried to adjust - and how the fuck was he managing to hold to that pace and … Fee bit her ear.

 

“So tell me, kitten. Have you got anything in that toybox that you’re happy for me to use on Hilary, because he looks spectacular with a dildo up his arse, squirming. Imagine him between your legs, tongue buried in your cunt, and you’re looking down the bed, and you realise his tongue is mimicking what I’m doing to him with your dildo?” Jess shut her eyes and Fee’s lips curved into a generous smile when she felt the first spasm run through her.

 

“You’re enjoying my story telling aren’t you kitten. I’m betting that once we let you go back to work that every time we go into the field you’ll end up sopping wet and eager to have either of us between your legs in the showers just to ease the ache …”

 

“You think it will be any different for you with me on comms telling you exactly what the two of you will be doing to me and to each other when you get back?” she panted.

 

“Kitten, we’re both already in that state when we come out of the field,” Fee nipped at her neck, slowly working on her mark, “between adrenaline …”

 

“... and the little gasps you make when you think something’s going wrong. Do you know how inconvenient it is to have a hard on when a dinosaur chases you?” Becker’s voice in her other ear was low and throaty. He wormed one arm in between them, and then rocked back on to his heels, pulling Jess upright with him, and forcing his cock further up into her.

 

“If it wasn’t for the infestation of cameras in the ARC, I’m fairly sure I’d have bent you over the repair bench in the armoury or broken the computer in my office just so you had to fix it.” His hips jerked upwards and Jess squeaked, a sound half pleasure/half pain. “Are you okay, kitten?”

 

She lolled her head back against his shoulder, “you’re so damn deep,” Jess rested the palm of her hand on her lower belly and pressed, causing him to buck and Fee to smile wolfishly “and does that feel good kitten?”

 

“Yessss.”

 

Fee slid down the bed and buried her head between their legs carefully. “Then this will probably feel even better, kitten …” She licked a broad stripe up the exposed section of Becker’s cock and then circled her tongue around Jess’s exposed clit. “... and you two taste exquiste on each other.”

 

“Fee, if you keep doing that I’m going to loose control.”

 

“So?” She rolled his balls in one hand gently and continued to lick and suckle at Jess’s clit. His hips jerked spasmodically and she bit down on Jess’s clit lightly, triggering both of them off, before she scrambled out of the way.

 

“Feel better for that Hilary?” He growled and she laughed.

 

“You, Fiona Black are an evil, evil woman.”

 

“I know. But you enjoy it, really. Now let me clean up Jess, and then I’ll see what I can do about your inflation problem …” He rolled on to his side, and allowed himself to slip free. Jess whimpered at the loss, but Fee tucked her into her side and slipped two fingers into her. “Enjoying yourself, kitten?” She kept the two fingers moving in easy strokes, thumb dancing over her clit. “May I crawl down the bed and bury myself between your legs again?”

 

“No,” Jess answered with a tired, but wicked grin. Fee was confused for a moment until Jess moved. Then she smiled as well. 

 

“So I _won’t_ be taking care of Hilary’s inflation problem I take it?”

 

“I think I can handle it, thanks.” Jess slipped down the bed, and Fee arched her back in pleasure as Jess’s fingers found their target. “Is this okay, or would you prefer something more … substantial?” Jess looked up Fee’s body and smiled wickedly.

 

“Hilary, if you lean off the side of the bed and feel under the edge of it there should be a wooden box. Would you be so kind as to pass me something to tease Fee with, please?”

 

“And what will be my reward?”

 

Jess wrapped her hand around his cock. “I’m sure I’ll be able to think of something appropriate.”

 

His cock twitched in her hand, and he smiled before fishing under the edge of the bed. 

 

“Any preferences?”

 

“What ever you think she’ll enjoy, Hils.” Jess watched Fee, testing her reactions as she twisted and crooked her her hand enough to slip a fourth finger into Fee’s heat. 

 

“I think she’s enjoying what you’re doing right now, kitten.” 

 

“Then maybe give me the red one and the bottle of lube next to it. I think it might be _just_ what she wants. Though there’s a little bit of me that’s tempted to see if I could fist her.” Fee twitched and it felt like a tiny orgasm to Jess. “Hmmm. Would you like me to tie you to my bed Fee and fuck you slowly with just my fingers and lots of lube, working you open until I could fit my entire hand into your cunt and then I’d thrust so carefully, rubbing my knuckles across your g-spot as i did?” Jess spared a glance for Becker, and grinned when she realised his cock was back at half-mast.

 

“Anyone would think that Fee and I speaking filthy to each other turned you on _Captain_ …” She tucked her thumb, but met resistance and didn’t push Fee any further.

 

“I just wonder how Fee would feel about me fucking you while you are fisting her?”

 

“If tonight’s anything to go by, Hilary, she’ll rather enjoy watching, I think,” Jess’s lips curled up into a grin and she crooked her fingers at the same time, cutting off Fee’s response with a moan of pleasure. “There’s a strap-on buried in the bottom of the box. Would she enjoy us _both_ having her simultaneously?”

 

“I know she would. And afterwards, Fee and I could have you.”

 

“You’re sure you’ll be _up_ for that?”

 

“I think you’ll have me up one way or another, somehow.”

 

“Then maybe Fee and I should have you then. I wonder though, who would you rather have suck you off?” He groaned, though there was a great deal of pleasure in it.

 

“If you’ve got a strap-on in that box of tricks then …”

 

“You weren’t listening earlier, were you?” Jess purred. “Bottom of the box. I think you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

 

Becker leaned back over muttering about it being hard to hear with a hand wrapped around his cock.

 

Jess glanced back at Fee. “Does he always complain like this?” Fee’s only response was a throaty moan as Jess twisted her fingers just a little. Jess smiled crookedly and held her hand still just long enough for Fee to focus on her, and the other woman blinked and panted her answer. 

 

“Only when he’s enjoying himself.”

 

He finally resurfaced with the dildo she’d asked for and a smaller bullet vibrator. Jess pulled her fingers free of Fee’s heat and received a disappointed moan from the other woman. 

 

“Shhh, Fee. I think you’ll like this one.” She slotted the bullet into the bottom of the vibrator, and pressed it gently against her slit. “If I’m going to fist you one of these days, then there’s this one and the next size up.” She twisted and pushed the base of the dildo, sinking it further and further into Fee’s heat with every motion. 

 

Becker had slipped off the bed while Jess was concentrating on easing the dildo into Fee’s cunt, and he moved as quietly as his training allowed him to. She really should have been paying more attention to what he was doing but … her breath left her in a whoosh as he snaked one arm round her waist, and slammed himself home in one smooth movement that had him buried impossibly deep, and she reflexively thrust the dildo as deep as Fee could take it and just about managed to switch the bullet on before he fucked her back up the bed. She was going to be wearing some _spectacular_ bruises in the morning.

 

She managed to brace herself at just the right point to dip her head and wrap her lips around one of Fee’s nipples, though that might have been his intention.

 

“If you roll it between your teeth and then bite down, she’ll come so hard she’ll deafen both of us, kitten.” 

 

Definitely his intention, then. His voice had been low and almost feral. “And … how …. did … you … find … that … out?” 

 

“I asked Mace. If it wasn’t for how much time she spends on Ops, she’d have them pierced. Wouldn’t she look gorgeous with little silver hoops in them?” He stilled long enough to allow her to try out his suggestion, and Fee arched beneath her, babbling and calling on her gods.

 

“Any other pointers to share, Hilary.”

 

“Only on a one for one basis, Jessica-kitten. Though I’ll give you one more for free. We’ll need a bigger bed when Mace gets back from theatre. You’ll like her.” He held her still unmoving, and she squirmed.

 

“So what’s my pointer, kitten. What will make you babble and break like we’ve broken Fee? What do you still need?”

 

“Need you to bite me. Need it to _hurt_. Please, Hilary?”

 

The smile that spread across his face was an echo of the one Fee had worn earlier. Pulling her up against his body, he lifted her off Fee’s only-sort-of-conscious form, and grabbed a pillow to put under her hips. 

 

“Promise you’ll tell me if I hurt you _wrong_ , kitten?” She nodded, and he set his teeth gently in her shoulder and snapped his hips, driving his cock into her. The little yelps and moans went straight to his libido, and he bit down harder as she continued to writhe and moan beneath him.

 

He tasted blood, and she began to spasm around him, every muscle going taught and he relaxed, allowing her orgasm to topple them both over the edge into oblivion. It was Jess who recovered first, despite the odds and she reached down gently to flick the vibrator’s switch to off.

 

A tiny hiccuping giggle escaped her when Fee passed out as the stimulation stopped. She tried to tug the dildo free, but the angle was wrong, and she was sure the captain would dispose of it when she became uncomfortable. Another twitch allowed her to catch hold of the quilt and she pulled it up over them all. Two fingers ran over the bite mark she’d managed to get him to leave in her shoulder and she shivered a little in pleasure at the tiny spike of pain that produced. They were going to kill her, and gods above she was going to enjoy it. She squirmed a little and Becker hugged her tighter and she let out a breathy little sigh before burying her head in his shoulder to try and sleep. One of them would wake her up. Probably.


End file.
